


Surprise Date

by skullpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-binary Hanamaki, and they spoil mattsun, fancy fancy everything, feel good fic, just let them have a good time, makki has a rich family, tiny bit of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullpen/pseuds/skullpen
Summary: Hanamaki wants to treat Matsukawa to a VERY fancy night out. His evening is just full of surprises.





	

One fall day, the first of September to be exact, Hanamaki showed up at Matsukawa’s house for a surprise visit. It wasn’t so much of a surprise considering they hung out everyday. But on that day, Hanamaki thrusted a fancy looking bag into his arms and demanded that he changed quickly or they were going to be late.

“Late for what?” Matsukawa asked, confused as Hanamaki took a similar looking bag into the bathroom.

“Just hurry!” they yelled through the door.

Still confused, Matsukawa opened the bag to see what he was supposed to be changing into. “Holy shit,” he muttered under his breath. It was a suit, a three piece suit. He pulled it out delicately. It was pure white, everything was, besides the tie. This was way too much. There were even shoes and socks in the bag. He was staring at the outfit laid out on his bed, when Hanamaki started banging on his bedroom door. “Come on, hurry up!”

“One moment! One moment!” he yelled back, changing as quickly as one could when one was changing into a suit. Hanamaki tried to be patient, but ended up bursting into his room right as he had gotten the dress shirt buttoned up. Hanamaki was also dressed in a suit, though it wasn’t a three piece one like his. It was just as nice and pitch black, even the dress shirt. Nice enough that Matsukawa froze in place and stared at them. Only the tie was white, the same white as his suit. “Issei! Come on!” Hanamaki walked over to him and trusted the vest into his hands.

“Sorry, sorry.” Matsukawa continued to pull the remainder of the outfit on while Hanamaki handled his tie. “Where did you get these suits? How much were they?”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to,” Hanamaki hummed as they tied the tie around Matsukawa’s neck. That meant that it was from somewhere Matsukawa would never think to walk into and cost probably twice as much as he had in his bank account.

“Why are we dressing up?” he asked, buttoning the last button on his jacket as Hanamaki finished with his tie.

Hanamaki gave a small tug and kissed him light and quick before smiling. “It’s a surprise! Now hurry up!” Like lightning they sped to the front door.

“Do I need to bring anything with me?” He patted down his pockets to make sure he had his keys and phone.

“Just yourself, maybe your phone if you want pictures,” Hanamaki called back. Matsukawa shrugged and quickly followed his datemate.

Outside held another surprise, that had Matsukawa frozen in place again. Hanamaki stood by the open door of a solid black Jaguar. “COME ON ISSEI!” He almost fell down the stairs and gave Hanamaki a very confused look. They didn’t answer and instead pushed him down into the passenger's seat. Then they got in the driver's seat, and quickly drove them towards the city once they were buckled.

“You’re killing me here, Hiro. What’s going on?” Matsukawa asked. He really had no idea. It couldn’t be birthdays, those had passed a long time ago, and there were no holidays coming up either. He had mentally gone through every important date that might suggest a celebration or night out, but he couldn’t think of anything, and he was good with dates. 

“It’s a surprise~” they half sung, eyes focused forwards as they drove. It was a fairly quick drive and soon they were parked in front of a very grand building that looked like it must have been built in the 1900s. It had a brick face with large stained glass windows that were all lit up. The front had spot lights on it, and small outside lamps lined the sidewalk up to the entrance. Matsukawa was so in awe of it that he almost tripped when getting out of the car. Hanamaki appeared beside him once more and handed him a white lacy mask. He looked up and Hanamaki had on a black one, similar to the one meant for him. 

“A masquerade?” he questioned.

“Don’t ruin the fun,” Hanamaki whined. As soon as he had put on the mask, they leaned forward and gave him another kiss. 

“Shall we?” Matsukawa held out his arm. 

Hanamaki laughed and grabbed it. “We shall.” Then they were off towards the entrance of the fancy building that almost looked like a church.

The inside was just as fancy as the outside and Hanamaki ended up leading Matsukawa due to his staring. The place was two stories with a gigantic ballroom floor in the center, directly in front of a stage. Tables were set up all around the outer rim, surrounding the dancefloor. The ones in use were surrounded by dark red curtains for more privacy. Most of the curtains were drawn, and voices muddled together into white noise.

“Reservation under Hanamaki,” they said formally at the front desk.

“Right this way.” They were lead up grand carpeted stairs and past several empty tables, the upstairs being significantly more empty than the first floor. Finally, right in the corner of the restaurant, they were sat at a pre-set table and curtains drawn partially. “Your server will be right with you.”

From their spot, if they pulled the curtains to the side, they could look over the black metal railing and down upon the dance floor, where no one was at the moment. Hanamaki had started taking pictures of everything. They didn’t have to wait too long before their server appeared. “The dance will begin in about twenty minutes, would you like to have your food first or wait until after you have danced?”

Hanamaki looked at Matsukawa. “How hungry are you?”

“I’m pretty hungry. Food first?” he asked. 

Hanamaki nodded. “Food first, please.” 

The server nodded and handed them both a menu. “What would you like to drink?”

Matsukawa was just about to say water, but Hanamaki interrupted him with, “What sort of wines do you have?” They were not old enough to be drinking, what was Hanamaki doing? There was no way the server would give them wine. That’s what he had thought, before the server started listing off foreign sounding names with years. Hanamaki, nodded along like they understood exactly what was being said. “The Chardonnay would be fine,” they said after the server had finished. It was obvious to Matsukawa that they had no idea what they were doing.

“Good choice, sir, I’ll be back with some water as well.” Then the server disappeared.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Matsukawa hissed over his menu, that he hadn’t actually been looking at.

“Getting us a drink, what does it look like?” Hanamaki responded, and snapped a picture of him. Matsukawa held up his menu higher than necessary.

He couldn’t stay mad at them, and he ended up laughing. “You’re going to get us kicked out!”

“If we get through most of that bottle then I’d say it would be worth it,” Hanamaki smiled back at him. They looked back at the menu, very satisfied with their small accomplishment. Matsukawa finally actually looked at the menu. He still had no idea why they were doing this, but might as well go along since Hanamaki refused to explain anything. Everything was expensive on the menu, even the side dishes. He couldn’t stand to think of how much money this was all costing and just set down the menu in front of him. That caught Hanamaki’s attention and they looked up at him.

“You choose, I can’t decide without thinking about the cost,” he mumbled, a bit embarrassed. Hanamaki smiled and nodded, looking at the menu with renewed interest. This time Matsukawa took out his phone and started snapping pictures. First, he stood and took pictures of the whole place, but trying to capture as much of it’s grandness with photos was nearly impossible. The luxurious chandelier hung over the middle of the dance floor and was about eye level with them. Then he turned and focused on their table with the fancy curtains. Only capturing the barest hint of Hanamaki’s hand and leg revealed by the curtain, before returning to his seat.  He absentmindedly took pictures of Hanamaki, who only noticed when they glanced up. They huffed, and smiled, then turned back towards the menu. 

Matsukawa thought of how he was so lucky that he had been able to win the heart of someone so beautiful. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. But it was ruined when the server returned, setting down two glasses for each of them, one with water the other for the wine. The server popped the bottle and filled the glasses before setting it in ice between them.

“Do you know what you would like to order?”

Hanamaki gave both orders with such formal manners, it was hard to believe that they once tried to impress their high school lunch table by balancing a tower of french fries on their nose. The server took their menus and disappeared again. They both giggled like idiots as they sniffed and sipped at the wine. It wasn’t bad, a bit sweet for Matsukawa, but good all the same. 

Then a voice suddenly boomed through the building from hidden speakers. “Ladies and gentlemen! The dance will start in five minutes! You are free to join and leave as you please. Please enjoy!” They both pulled the curtain back to view the dancefloor. An orchestra had set up on the stage and couples started to file out to the middle. Everyone was wearing masks and dressed up very nicely. Matsukawa had only seen stuff like this in movies. He wondered if they were in a movie right now, or in a dream.

The music commenced, and couples started to dance. It was mesmerizing to watch all of them twirl and spin in time with the music. Then he realized something and turned to his datemate.

“I don’t know how to dance. At least not like that,” he said urgently.

Hanamaki smiled and grabbed Matsukawa’s hand. “It’ll be fine. I’ll lead, you follow.” Matsukawa didn’t know how comforting that actually was, but then their food showed up and he forgot about it for a while. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was eating, but it was good. They ended up eating off each other’s plates and talking about stupid little things.

“Are you ever going to tell me why we are doing this?” Matsukawa finally asked as they were finishing the last of their food.

“Not yet. We have to dance first,” they said, standing and holding out a hand towards Matsukawa.

“I’m going to apologize in advance if I step on your feet,” he said, taking his datemate’s hand. They descended the stairs and started at the edge of the floor. Hanamaki took his hand in theirs and set their other hand on his waist as he awkwardly placed his other hand on their shoulder.

“You’re not supposed to look at your feet, so don’t be obvious about it,” Hanamaki warned, before immediately stepping off. Matsukawa was lurched into the movement, stumbling slightly but able to manage the first few steps without any major mistakes. Hanamaki thought that was enough and pushed them further onto the dancefloor. It actually was quite easy for Matsukawa to get the hang of and before he knew it they were gliding along like the rest of the couples. Hanamaki gave him one of those dazzling smiles and Matsukawa truly felt like he was in heaven. They continued for quite a while. It felt like the song was just going to keep going on and on. Until finally the song very slowly drew to a close and a different dance looked like it was about to start. Hanamaki pulled them off to the side.

“Not that one.”

“Why not?”

“You have to switch partners a lot.”

“Aren’t you greedy? Don’t want to share me?” Matsukawa joked. He was starting to feel a bit sweaty so was glad they were done dancing. 

Hanamaki flashed a smile at him as they walked back to their table. “I enjoy having you all to myself.” They arrived at their table, the plates cleared and the bottle of wine still mostly full. “What do you say we take this and enjoy it somewhere else?” Hanamaki gestured to the bottle and finishing the small amount left in his glass.

“What about the bill?” 

“Don’t worry. I took care of it beforehand,” they waved it off. 

“Where are we going to go?”

Hanamaki smiled mischievously at him. “It’s a surprise.”

All he could do was roll his eyes as Hanamaki pulled him towards the exit. He grabbed the bottle and followed. They hurried past the person at the front, who looked like they were going to say something about the bottle. Hanamaki rushed them outside quickly.

Outside the air blew cooly against his face. It was refreshing compared to the slightly stuffy building. They stripped their masks off and got in the car. Now they drove away from the city. This time, Matsukawa had a vague idea of where they might be headed. His suspicion was correct when the beach popped into view. Hanamaki drove a ways further down to some small hotel. Although small, it still looked expensive. Matsukawa felt like this was too much, but before he could say anything Hanamaki told him to wait in the car as they went to get the key. They were in and out quickly and drove slowly down to the small house at the very end of the row, with a direct view out over the beach. 

“I don’t even have my swimsuit,” Matsukawa mused.

“I don’t think we’ll be swimming tonight,” Hanamaki replied as they opened the house. It had the bare minimum all squished into one open room, besides the bathroom. Everything all magazine perfect and following a beach theme. Hanamaki locked the door behind them and grabbed Matsukawa, pulling him into the dancing position they had been in before. He held the wine bottle with his extended arm. They both laughed and waltzed towards the tiny kitchen. Hanamaki pulled out two glasses and they drank their way through the rest of the bottle. 

They  abandoned the empty bottle and gravitated towards each other, slightly buzzed from the wine. Their lips met and Matsukawa had Hanamaki pressed up against the wall.

“Do you know, that you are the best person ever?” he said in between soft and slow kisses. His suit was starting to get a bit too hot and Hanamaki must’ve known that, because they were starting to unbutton both his jacket and vest. He mirrored them and unbuttoned Hanamaki’s jacket and pulled their tie off.

“I’d only do all of this for you, even more if I could,” they replied.

Matsukawa paused, halfway out of his vest. “You never did tell me what all of this was for.”

Hanamaki rolled their eyes and let the tie and jacket drop to the floor. “Does it really matter that much? You won’t believe that I, the most wonderful datemate in the world, just wanted to take you out somewhere nice and have a good time?”

“That sounds like something you would do, but nothing this extravagant,” Matsukawa reasoned.

They sighed and pulled on his tie to give him a firm kiss. “Happy half birthday you dork.”

Matuskawa couldn’t help but laugh. “All this? For a half birthday?”

“How else was I supposed to surprise you? You’re never surprised by anything!” they pouted. 

He leaned back forwards to kiss their cheek. “Well, it was certainly the best half birthday I have ever had. And I was very surprised by everything.”

“There’s still one more surprise for you,” Hanamaki gave him a small smile.

“Oh? And what might that be?” he asked kissing down onto Hanamaki’s neck.

“You’ll see soon enough,” they said teasingly, and pushed them both towards the bed. 

They fell onto the bed, scooting up to lean against the excessive amount of beach themed pillows. As they made out, clothes were slowly stripped off. There’s no need to rush, since they have the whole night to themselves. 

Once Matsukawa had unbuttoned Hanamaki’s dress shirt, he pulled it back to reveal… is that… lingerie?

The black, lacy lingerie that was wrapped around Hanamaki’s torso had been completely hidden by their suit. Matsukawa was so surprised that he didn’t know what to say, and gently brushed his hands along it, as if it would break if he was rough. 

Hanamaki fidgeted underneath him. “You like it right?”

Matsukawa felt like he had forgotten how to talk and breathed out a quiet, “Yes.” before pulling Hanamaki into a very heated kiss. He was very eager to pull the rest of their suits off. Once he had, he couldn’t help but stare at Hanamaki. Hanamaki wearing lingerie. His Hanamaki wearing lingerie for him. They looked so beautiful. Their paler skin contrasting with the black lace, Matsukawa was overwhelmed with adoration. He pulled Hanamaki into a tight hug, pressing his face into the crook of their neck.

“Hiro, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Hanamaki smiled, pulling his head up to kiss him again, and again, and again.

  
It was definitely a night to remember.


End file.
